Lubricating devices of this type are used in order, in linear rolling bearings, to separate or lubricate the contact zones between the running surfaces in the guide carriage, the loaded rolling bodies and the longitudinal grooves as running countersurfaces. In conventional systems, a plurality of transfer points, such as, for example, lubricating nipples, are provided for receiving the lubricants. The lubricant, starting from the lubricating nipples, arrives via a system of ducts at the rolling bodies, the running surfaces or the running countersurfaces.
Patent application publication DE 198 451 81 A1 describes, for example, a lubricating device for a linear rolling bearing, said lubricating device comprising an oil tank which via oil dispensers, as they are known, conveys the lubricant to the raceways of the rolling bodies. The oil dispensers in this case are formed from a fibrous or porous material which touches the rolling body raceways of the guide rail and wets them with the lubricant.
Another type of lubricant supply is proposed in patent application publication DE 198 285 87 A1 which likewise relates to a linear guide device with permanent lubrication. To supply the rolling bodies with lubricant, a lubricant supply hole is provided in the direction reversal aisles which ensure an endless circulation of the rolling bodies, said lubricant supply hole making it possible to supply the rolling bodies with lubricant directly.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,354, which is considered to be the nearest prior art, treats a linear guide device with a lubricating device which has an inner space for receiving the lubricant, which inner space can be filled via a lubricating nipple and supplies the running surfaces with the lubricant via open ducts.